


第十二夜

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 如果有人问我，遇见库洛洛是偶然还是必然，那么答案大概是偶然。如果问题是遇见之后发生的事情是偶然还是必然，那么答案大概是必然。虽然一切听起来都有点宿命论的味道，但相信我，这不是伪科学，也不是民科，只是因为我根本没有选择的余地。最后，请大家爱护残障人士。





	1. 第一夜

你们一般怎么区分现实和梦境？  
这件事情对于我来讲其实有一定的难度。  
现实世界在天空和大地交汇的地方，变成了一条线。  
一条简单的线里面凝聚了这世间的一切。人，物体，有形的、无形的。  
天空中乌云密布，雨下个不停，夹杂着暴雨的狂风像海浪一样冲刷那总会汇成线的世间万物，一下又一下。  
也不知道有没有人注意到过，无论什么事物被雨和风拍打过之后都会变得不一样。就好像在水里的铅笔会呈现曲折的姿态一般，事物的外表总在不断的变化，无论拍打它的是风雨还是光线，或者是不同的空气密度，或者是水的折射率。  
我说不出什么漂亮的话，所以很难用美妙的语言来描述这种变化。那样的语言大概你只能在诗歌中找到，而我能说的大概只有简单的举例。  
一件衣服穿在你身上和我身上呈现的形状会有细微的不同，一张桌子在暖光和冷光下也有所差别，但人们却说这是同一件物品。  
同一件物品。偶尔也会变得完全不一样。“同一”的概念，不过是方便认识的一种手段，“同一”终究是有期限的。  
虽然这种变化可能是微不可见的，在时间的尺度中也只能窥得其中一角，但铅笔和桌子终究会腐烂，衣服终究会坏掉，就算是人，也很难把现在的自己和二十年前的自己看做完全一致。然而这一切——变化或不变，终究，也不过是一条细长的线。  
我是这条长线中微不足道的一点。

我不知道我这样毫不起眼的人是怎么引起他的注意力的。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁。他的名字说起来有点拗口，并不是我经常接触到的人会有的名字，在我听起来稍微有些异域风情。这个世界上大多数的人都不太与我交谈，但那天在那个阴雨绵绵的小镇，他却主动来找我说话。  
我喜欢收集一些零碎的小东西。养成这个习惯，是为了把我多余的注意力从思考上面分散开来。因为医生说想太多对我不好。当时我注意到库洛洛手里拿着一本书，却特意没有去看书封。因为医生说，看书也对我不好。  
库洛洛似乎是旅途路上有些无聊，想随便找个什么人聊聊天，不知道为什么就选上了我，我想大概不会是因为我看起来很友好。  
他似乎说了很多话，我一句也没听进去。他在说话的时候似乎在笑又似乎没在笑，但我看他的眼睛，知道他其实没有在笑。

雨天的时候，雨水会渗透泥土，一些原本生活在地底的昆虫因为缺氧就会钻出来。但如果这个时候突然出现太阳，雨停了土地却没有干，很多钻出来的虫子都难逃一死。  
下雨他们会死，不下雨他们也会死，这个世界对昆虫不是那么的友好。  
谁说人就不是这样呢。  
库洛洛似乎对我的发言有些感兴趣，他看着钻出地面的蚯蚓，然后用他稍微有些潮湿的干净黑色皮鞋毫不留情地一脚踩下去，蚯蚓挣扎了一下，一命呜呼了。  
“不过人可以决定他们的生死。”他饶有兴致地对我说，似乎想要表达这是人和昆虫的不同之处。  
我心里觉得他的想法未免有些充满童真。  
但我不准备告诉他，因为我不是一个会那样说的人。  
路上的行人有些神色匆忙，打着伞，从路的这头走到那头，走过一座桥，然后又从视线可及的范围里消失不见。雨水不会对他们有什么致命性的影响，下雨的时候可以打伞，可以坐车，可以在家里不出门；不下雨的时候也能喝的到水，实在缺水的地区，也能从别处购买。  
下雨人不会死，不下雨人也不会死。  
但人和虫的区别却不在这里。  
考古学家认为世界上第一只蟑螂大约出现在3.2亿年前。  
现在已知的不同昆虫物种大约有90万种，占世界上已发现总物种数量约80%。其实际的数量，保守估计的话是2百万到3千万之间。但最近的研究表明，在任意时间段内存活的昆虫数量，大约是1千亿兆（10^19）只。  
现代人类，也就是智人这个物种，普遍被认为是20万年前出现的。现在的人口基数，大约是60亿到70亿之间。  
无论是种群的存活时长，还是数量，人都绝对性地不占优势。就算把其他哺乳动物放到天平这端也于事无补。  
根据中性生态理论，灭亡概率相等的是个体而非种群，在未来，昆虫存活的可能性比人类要高出许多。  
如此弱小的生物，你一脚就能将它踩死，但最终活下来的…  
很可能并不是我们。

我坐在一家咖啡厅外面的遮阳伞下发了很久的呆。发了多长时间呆，库洛洛就在那里喋喋不休地说了多长时间的话。我虽然没有注意去听，但我知道他的话不是说给我听的。或者说，他也许只是需要一个「对着他人说话」的场景，至于那个人是不是真的在听，他应该也不是那么介怀。  
我想也许他和我一样。

虽然我没有在听他说话的内容，但他讲话时的声音的确很动听，有点像小的时候听的那种讲故事的广播，有一点娓娓道来的意思。等他似乎说完了一大段话，我注意到他带着蓝色宝石的耳钉。即便是在阴雨天，也隐隐有微光流转其中，隐藏在黑色的碎发中，偶然现出几分光彩，十分好看。

“你的耳钉很好看。”我夸赞道，也是作为一种对他来主动找我说话的感谢。因为实在太久没有和其他的人有过这么长时间的面对面交流，我不确定我是否正确地表达了自己的意思。  
他似乎不在意我这句话是否和他的上文有关，也诚恳地道了一声“谢谢”。  
渐渐地雨停了，空气里面残留着雨水的湿气，阳光透过云层投向大地，在湿润光芒的照耀下，一时间熟悉的街景似乎陌生了起来。  
“天晴了。”他忽地说了这么一句话。毫无预兆，毫无缘由，就好像只是偶然兴起，随意的感慨，但听在我耳中却像是有意为之的。

这时我才看到库洛洛手里拿着的那本书，黑色的封皮，上面有一只血红的手印。  
他黑色的眼睛仿佛一潭幽深的湖水，无论多么明亮的光线都无法照进那双眼睛深处。他看着我，我也看着他眼睛里面我的倒影。  
他拉过我的手，把我的手放在了他那本书的封面上，和红色的手印重合在了一起。  
过了一会儿，他看起来有些苦恼，把书抽走，翻开书页，不知道在找些什么。他的这些举动在我看来是那么的令人费解，但我早已习惯他人做出令人难以理解的事，我只是安静地看着他翻书。  
他叹了一声气，不知道是不是我的错觉，鼓着腮帮子，显得有些孩子气：“果然不行吗。”  
我仔细看他的样子，他其实长得很好看，虽然整个人有着某种沉静的气质，却又另一方面显得异乎寻常地生机勃勃。眉眼之间的那种神秘的力量会让人不自觉地沉醉其中，让人觉得他是一个值得信任的人。  
其实我不确定这一切是不是一场梦，人生于我很多时候都像是梦一样。  
大概是在十几岁的时候我曾经有一个很荒唐的想法。我当时想，如果能一直活在梦中就好了。那时我的梦大抵还是一切有趣的梦境，比现实要有趣得多，所以才能有这样一番想法，但如今我已经不会再这样想了，因为每逢入梦便头痛欲裂，以致我无法将自己的梦和现实很好地区分开来。  
于是我醒了过来。  
看着医院熟悉的天花板，白到发亮的墙壁，滴滴答答运行的仪器，空荡荡的病房，感受到如往日一般无法行动的身体，我发现，原来库洛洛只是我的一个梦。

一个久违的好梦。


	2. 第二夜

现实中的我不能行动，也不能说话，每天唯一能做的事情就是躺在病床上惶惶度日。  
清醒的时候，（如果这也能被称作清醒的话）我愿意看看电视，电视看累了就看看绘本。其实我想看书，但医生不让我看，我曾经提出过抗议，但是失败了。  
我的意见并不重要。  
总觉得这种场景似曾相识。

在病床上躺久了会长褥疮。往往这些东西还长在不可告人的部位。又痒又难受。但对于我们这种丧失自理能力的人而言，尊严早已是多余的东西。一开始，护士来给我脱裤子，帮我解决大小便，帮我擦拭身体的时候，我还会在心里别扭一番，现在的我已经能够做到无动于衷了。  
长着褥疮，还要穿尿不湿，没有什么更能让我体会到，自己是一个废物，这个事实。  
就连翻身都要人帮忙，什么腰痛背痛，这里痒那里痒，都得忍着。

除了在病床上荒废人生，我的生活内容也许还要加上做一些并不想做的梦。  
往往这些梦都伴随着无尽的痛苦和悔恨，但自从那天梦到库洛洛之后，情况有了好转。  
时不时地，他会出现在我的梦里，和我说说话。谈话的内容也是无所不包，上至天文地理、人生哲学，下至漫画电影、小说游戏，如果他不是一个我幻想出来的人，那他真的是一个涉猎范围极其广泛的人。  
因为病的缘故，我很久没有说过话，对于这种人与人之间的信息交换十分不熟练，也许无意间冒犯了他许多次，但他从未生气，也从未表现出不耐烦，让我不得不怀疑，他是不是我因为太过寂寞而产生的幻觉。

“要试试看吗？”库洛洛的声音很好听，每次都叫我听得入迷，忘记他说话的内容。  
“啊？”  
“试试看我是不是你的幻觉。”

我用看外星人的目光看着他。也许他也不确定自己是不是我的幻觉，所以才抛出这样的反问，我不由得为他感到悲哀。  
我试着用手去碰他的手背，然后发现我的手直直地穿过了他。  
果然。看吧。  
我们都不是真实的。真实的世界远比这里可怕，充满了病痛和孤独，真实世界的我是不会动，也不会说话的，真实世界里，没有一个人了解我，也没有一个人愿意了解我。  
库洛洛饶有兴致地看着我的手穿过他的手背，喃喃自语道：“果然是这样吗，嗯…如果是这样的话……”  
不知道他从这一简单的举动中悟出了什么，但我想也许和我刚才的体会并不相同。要问我为什么知道，因为他的表情看起来只有纯粹的好奇，不像我，我想我现在一定是一副苦瓜脸。  
“非常有趣的能力。”他赞叹似的说的一句，对我笑了一下，我却忽地觉得那个笑容看起来有些骇人，不像以往的他。  
不，不对。  
就是他，只不过这一部分的他一直若隐若现。其实早在第一次遇到他的时候我就发现了。他一定是一个危险人物，但这并不妨碍我对他表达我的感激。这一个星期，可以说是我一生中最美好的时光了。  
而这一切，都是拜他所赐。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁，谢谢你愿意和我说话。虽然我不知道如此平凡又无用的我，为什么能让你这样一个人和我说话，假如你不是我的幻想（显然这不太可能），那么你就是我一辈子的恩人。  
“好。”他看起来稍微有点惊讶，但马上又恢复了常态，点头说，“那我等着你来报恩。”  
随后他又陷入了思考，托着下巴，看着窗外，突然转头面对我，像是想到了什么一样说：“择日不如撞日，不然，你今天就把恩报了吧。”  
这次我没有被他的外表和声音迷惑，听清了他说的话，但却花了好长时间才把他话里的信息消化掉。  
“怎么报？”  
库洛洛沉默地盯着我看了好久，我也看回去，他的眼睛真好看，漆黑得分不出瞳孔和虹膜，他看着你的时候，你会感觉好像被卷入暴风雨的帆船，心甘情愿被他拉入海底。当然了，这只是我的一面之词，可能因为我对他有好感加成。  
“你不是说过了吗？”良久之后，他说。  
“什么？”  
“试试看我是不是你的幻觉。”

库洛洛说过那句话之后，我这一天一直有些坐立不安。当然，坐立不安只是形容词，真实的我只能像滩八爪鱼一样躺在床上。  
但那种有些焦躁，又有些期待的心情是毋庸置疑的。

从有记忆开始，我就生活在医院的病床上。  
一开始，我的手脚还能有些微的活动，随着晚上的梦一天比一天鲜明，手和脚也渐渐地不能动了。  
家人有一些钱财，我才得以以如今这番姿态苟延残喘，但这么多年过去，他们一年一年地来得越来越少，现在已经一年都不见得能来一次了。  
我能理解。躺在病床上久了，再多的亲情也会消磨殆尽，每次见面也只能给彼此带来痛苦，如果这样，不如不见，对谁都好。  
这样的生活…如果能够称之为生活的话，我并不介意让它早一点结束。但奈何我连结束生命的能力都没有。如果我拒绝进食，他们会给我插食管，或者打点滴。  
如果，如果能在结束之前…  
也许只是我想多了。  
也许这一切都只是我的幻觉。  
也许像医生说的那样，我的精神出了问题。  
我不知道。  
我只知道现在的我，精神前所未有地集中，好像一根针落在地上都能听得一清二楚。  
所以我很快便察觉到有人来了。不是医生，不是护士，也不是我那失踪已久的家人。那个人在踏入医院的一瞬间，我就知道。  
原来不是幻觉。  
原来他是真的。  
原来……  
我感到他一步一步地走近我的病床，直到他的脸进入了我的视野：黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，额头上黑色的刺青，耳上挂着蓝色的耳环。  
我的心跳前所未有地快速。  
他把手放到我的额头上：“原来你是这个样子。”  
“走吧。”他说，没有等我同意，也没询问我的意见（当然，就算他问了我也回答不了），虽然是建议的口吻，行事却没有一丝迟疑。我感觉自己的身体被轻易地抬了起来，被他架在肩膀上，这个姿势简直可笑得要命，我匍匐在他后背，一时间只能想到：  
哎呀，他是不是脑袋离我的尿不湿很近？


	3. 第三夜

照顾过不能自理的病人的人可能知道，不能经常给病人穿尿不湿，因为时间长了会长疮、发炎，而且如果不能勤于更换，会引发包括尿道炎在内的多种疾病。  
所以，一般对于长期卧床的病人还有另一种选择，就是插导尿管。  
导尿用的塑料软管粗细和普通吸管类似，可能还要细一些，插在尿道口，管道伸出病床，尽头是密封的尿袋。条件差的医院，就把尿袋放在普通垃圾桶里，好一点的，就放在专门的医用一次性垃圾桶里。  
说是密闭，但尿液的氨气味道还是会散发到空气中，病房里往往是一股尿骚味，掺杂着医用酒精和消毒液的味道。  
那天下午医护人员刚刚为我擦洗过身体，暂时换上了尿不湿，导尿管要等第二天早晨才插上。就是在这种时候，库洛洛来了。  
我虽然手不能动，口不能言，但我视力是很好的。一般人进到我的病房，往往都会有一瞬间的不适，或者厌恶，这是对排泄物散发出的味道的本能反应。  
科学家认为，人之所以会讨厌排泄物的味道有进化论的根据。在漫漫的进化长河之中，灵长类动物中的尼安德特人发现，许多疾病的传染和散布都与排泄物有关。  
于是喜欢排泄物味道的人都感染疾病死了，讨厌那种味道的人活了下来。保留下来的基因，都是讨厌排泄物味道的基因。  
所以当我看到库洛洛走进病房，注意到的第一件事就是，他没有嫌这里臭。  
无论多么擅长隐藏自己感受的人都会有瞬间的破绽，库洛洛却没有表现出任何不适。要么他已经对情感操控得炉火纯青，要么他打心眼里不在意这种异味。  
我感觉，像是后者。  
至少从梦中的库洛洛来看，他不是一个经常掩饰或者压抑自己情绪的人。虽然他很少有情绪激动的时候，但我觉得这只是因为他没有遇到叫他激动的事情。  
我在他那张脸上看到过的情绪其实不少，有开心，茫然，烦恼，好奇……一般他对自己喜欢的东西和不喜欢的东西都直言不讳，也不吝啬于分享自己与他人不同（尤其是与我不同）的观点。  
记得有一次谈到痛苦，我说人都是痛苦的，为什么，因为人都想变得幸福。这个目标中其实包含了两个小目标，一个是幸福，而另一个就是维持幸福。而第二个小目标，是不可能实现的。  
弗洛伊德在《文明的不满》里说，最大的问题是，人对幸福的适应性很高。一件幸福的事情如果长期持续下去，就会使人的感受阈值上升，于是沦为又一个“普通”体验。  
但不幸和痛苦就不同了。人很容易就会感到痛苦。他把人不得不面对的痛苦分为三类，一是肉体的必然衰亡，二是外界的冲击，三是他人。  
难怪萨特会说，他人即地狱，是不是。  
想想看，叔本华从另一个角度论述，痛苦为什么可以成为一个闭合的环——因为得不到的时候痛苦，得到了更空虚，于是新的欲望被催生，如此循环往复。  
库洛洛当时问我的一句话，我记得很清楚。  
“痛苦和幸福，哪一种更可怕？”  
是啊，如果说，维持幸福的状态导致的必将是无尽的痛苦，那么维持痛苦，又何尝不是一种幸福？如果幸福是感受的逐渐缺失，那痛苦是否是对感官的加强呢？  
从实用的角度来看，一直幸福的人很容易突然变得非常不幸，但一直痛苦的人不太容易突然变得非常痛苦。但我觉得这就好像在问得到后失去更痛苦，还是一开始就不曾拥有更痛苦一样，没有什么意义。  
你说是格里高尔更不幸，还是哈姆雷特更不幸？至少我是无法判别的。  
但仔细想来，两者的终点其实是一致的，那就是麻木。  
我知道说痛苦比幸福更幸福不过是一种诡辩，但我有时抵御不了这种诱惑。我知道有的时候人会错把痛苦当做快乐，或者因为体会到疼痛而快乐，但我不是。  
如果有人问我，肉体上的痛苦和精神上的痛苦，我宁愿选择哪个，那么无论多少次，我都会选择后者。  
精神上的痛苦我可以给它穿上华丽的外衣，让它变成一种自虐式的快乐（不知道你们读没读过陀思妥耶夫斯基的《地下室日记》，我想到的场景和那里面的类似）；但肉体的痛苦，却无论如何都回避不了，日复一日，年复一年，你会习惯，你不会习惯，你不会习惯的。  
有时我会想象，医生拿着手术刀，把我的头盖骨掀开，切除痛觉神经，然后就不疼了。  
好在物理上的疼痛有很多控制手段，我们可以用吗啡，也可以用杜冷丁，但这些东西吃多了，也会产生耐药性。  
扯远了，我说这些其实主要是想说，库洛洛的看法明显和我不一样，他不认为人都是痛苦的。  
但他没说他这么想的理由，我感觉是因为他自己也没有想清楚，或者他觉得把“我就不痛苦”这句话说出口显得太傻了，所以就什么都没说。

库洛洛的速度很快，现在约是冬季，我只穿了一层单薄的病号服，还没穿裤子，冷风刮过，感觉一阵生疼。  
但意外地，这种疼痛却令我心生喜悦。  
外面的空气冷冽而清新，吸进去感觉肺泡都像被薄薄的刀片刮过一样。这是我第一次呼吸室外的空气，似乎还是很有纪念意义的。  
不，也许不能说是第一次吧。

库洛洛把我带到了一个看起来像普通民宅的屋子，一室一厅，一个卫生间，一个厨房。客厅和卧室显得有些杂乱，到处都是书、手稿，和类似古董的小玩意。  
我想，这是不是就是库洛洛平时住的地方。

我不会把这个地方称为他的“家”。因为这里看起来更像是一间巨大的储物室，好像主人把所有有用的、没用的、感兴趣、不感兴趣的东西都随手乱丢在四处，而我是这众多物品之中的新晋客人。  
他把我放在了床上，右手轻轻放在我的脖子上，上下稍微用力捏了几下。  
“声带退化吗？”他说，歪了歪头。  
那样子看起来像一个捡到畸形小老鼠的小学男生，好奇地拿木棍子戳了一戳。  
“真可惜。”他叹了一口气。  
然而我听不出他的语气中有几分惋惜，但看样子，他并没有很失望，也许新奇的成分略多一些。  
这个屋子我很满意，我想，作为我未来的棺材，作为我最后的墓地。  
我的墓地。


	4. 第四夜

寒冷使膀胱变得敏感。  
如果我要写书的话，没准会在某章的开篇用到这句话。在我看来这句话充满了诗意，不过当我说诗意的时候，我其实是想说充满了尿意。库洛洛的房间实在有些冷，冷到我的膀胱无法自控。  
若是平常，我是断然不会发出如此感慨的。我的膀胱是否能自控并不属我关心的问题范畴，它不必如此拘谨，大可欢快地释放自我。但现在不行，因为我很确定库洛洛没有照顾生活不能自理患者的经验，他很可能不知道要帮我处理这些问题，我又无法开口和他沟通。  
他还是做了一些努力的。比如早上的时候，他试着给我喂食——我实在不饿，就没吃，他以为是我的咬合肌有问题，就捏着我的下巴把东西塞了进去，然后马上我就把东西吐了出来。没办法，我实在吃不下。  
那个瞬间库洛洛看我的眼神让我想起了尼采口中的深渊，危险却有致命的吸引力。我想，这是一种新的表情，我还挺喜欢的。如果是这样的深渊，我愿意凝视。  
他什么都没说，也没继续给我喂食，而是把盛粥的碗放在了床头，转身离开了。  
他忘记帮我清理吐出来的食物了。  
我觉得他大概不赞同浪费粮食。  
对此我深表歉意，但他有他的原因，我也有我的理由，我不会妄想将自己的生活与他比较，他也很难体会我的感受。这么说也许有诉诸“正论”的嫌疑，但我想到的其他理由只会让我看起来更像在狡辩。比如，如果我说“食物无论吃或不吃，终将与其他物质一样归于尘土”；或者说“像卡夫卡的饥饿艺术家，我不是不想吃，而是找不到合胃口的食物”；或者“我不是不吃，我只是得了巴托比症候群”；亦或是“伟大的思想家都是厌食的”……怎么想都是在找打。可悲之处在于，无论我怎么想，怎么说，库洛洛都听不到，能听到的也只有你。  
我的脑海中出现了这样一幅图景：不久之后，名为库洛洛·鲁西鲁的男性终将厌烦他的新同居人，而她，像这间屋子中的其他物件一样，会在他漫不经心的遗忘中收集灰尘。但因为她不是无机物，所以带来了不少污渍。终于，同居人吐出最后一口浊气，在不那么令人愉快的气味中安静逝去。库洛洛也许会后悔为什么要把这样的东西运回屋里，他懒得打扫，于是只能暗自检讨（下次一定不能再冲动行事），然后换一间屋子……  
如果我可以笑的话，我一定笑出了声，不知为何，这样的前景居然让我有几分期待。  
出人意料的是，没过多久库洛洛就回来了，坐在我床边，一副困扰又有些高兴的样子，他的手指搭在唇边，样子像极了夏洛克·福尔摩斯，喃喃地说：“你是故意的？……你发现了？”

是的，如果他是指他在粥里下了安眠药这件事，我的确发现了。  
当然（此刻我忽然灵光一现，想到了更好的理由），你也可以说，我是不想涉入过多水分，让我的尿不湿超负荷工作。

库洛洛不是一个安分守己的男人。当然我这么说不是想说他就是一个放荡不羁的男人，我只是想说他行事颇为随意。很多事情他只是想做于是就做了，也不太在乎这件事具体有没有做成。成了固然好，却有些无趣，不成固然不好，却多了些别的味道（比如氨气味？）。  
抱歉，我实在无法控制自己的体.液泊泊而出，我不是那个意思，这句话没有别的意思，你知道的。  
我大概能猜到库洛洛为什么会想让我睡过去。毕竟，我只有在梦中才能和他面对面交流，他一定想搞明白面前的人那令人费解的脑壳里到底装了些什么东西。这时我想到我本意是来报恩的，不由得唏嘘。  
因为我看到他帮我清理了身子，还帮我换上了干净的衣物，不得不说他还是做了一些功课的，这有些超出我的预料。  
这样我实在没脸说自己是来报恩的，此刻我切实地为没有喝下那碗安眠粥感到愧疚，我没有尽到自己的义务——

医生也说不清我为何无法操控自己的躯体，但当皮肤接触到冰冷的空气时，我知道自己的立毛肌依然健在，所以我患上的大概不是肌肉萎缩性侧索硬化症。  
库洛洛帮我清理的时候，拿毛巾的手在我身上停留的时间长到我很确定他是故意的，所以你也不能怪我之前讲了一个不好笑的黄色笑话。他虽然面无表情，但我可以肯定他乐在其中。  
“你的身体很健康。”他说这句话的时候甚至放下了毛巾，直接用手触碰我的肢体，这里捏一下，那里捏一下，“完全不能动吗？真是奇怪。”  
他说“真是奇怪”的时候，我甚至能听出他的潜台词是“真好玩”，或者“真有趣”，丝毫不顾我十几年来卧床不起的苦楚，他一定是故意的。  
我为何不能出声呢？如果可以的话，我真想告诉他，去你丫的，既然你这么感兴趣，不如我们换一下试试？  
突然，库洛洛像是想到了什么一样，愣了一下。  
“如果是的话…的确可惜了。”  
“如果真是那样，那找你来也没什么用处，”他微微蹙眉，他皱眉的样子还是很好看，“希望不是吧。”  
我真的认真听他说话了。出于感激，本着报恩的精神，我在他带我出院之后一次都没有跑神，而是认真地听了他说的每一句话。  
而这句话让我有一种非常不好的感觉。  
“是吗？其实你不用担心的。”他说，“来说说你吧，告诉我关于你的事情。”

库洛洛肯定又在哪做了手脚，不然我不会记不起我是什么时候睡着的。  
这一切又是在什么时候变成了一个梦。


	5. 第五夜

我这个人有什么好说的呢？  
如果，我是说如果，我能发出声音的话，肯定会遇到更多需要自我介绍的场合。我不是没有想过，如果要自我介绍的话，我该说些什么？自己的名字吗？似乎人们都喜欢从这里开始。  
但是这个东西对于我其实没有什么意义，如果你像我一样，常年躺在病床上，除了医生和护士一年到头见不到什么人，你也会觉得名字没有什么必要。  
我该从什么时候说起？每个人的故事都有一个所谓的开端，也就是降生的瞬间，但真的有人记得出生时的事吗？人最早的记忆是从什么时候开始的？卢梭在《爱弥儿》里曾经说过他记得自己一两岁时候的事情，也许他天赋异禀，反正我是记不得了。  
但更奇怪的是，我却记得另一些事。你应该听说过一些早期的朴素思想，比如柏拉图就说人学习的过程实则为回忆的过程，这个说法虽然自由心证，但有时却让我迷惑万分。  
一定要说的话，我记得一开始不是这样的。一开始我可以说话，四肢也还健康，甚至，我还十分擅长阅读，但这一切又是从什么时候开始变了样呢？  
人们常说意识像海，像冰山，越往下潜越庞大、神秘，我的感觉却不太一样。我的意识像散落在地的胶片，每次思考，就是在随意地把这些胶片拼成一个成品，硬生生作出一个通顺的样子来。这些想法都是经过加工的，实际上它们只是互相之间毫无联系的零部件，经由大脑这个工厂，产出了一套“我”的思维模式，每次都能勉强自洽，每次都不太一样，有的时候是喜剧片，有的时候是文艺片，有的时候是先锋电影（我知道有人管它叫a.vant-garde）。  
对，非要说的话，其实有那么一点像库洛洛的房间。  
之前我就隐隐约约感觉到了，我做梦的场景不一定是虚构出来的。我现在能转动头部，眼睛也能转，这不奇怪，我的头和眼睛本来就能动。但我还举起了自己的手，或者至少我觉得那是我的手，因为当我意识到那是手，想要好好看清楚的时候，它的样子就模糊了。  
我在做梦，但我还在库洛洛的房间里，而且库洛洛也在。  
“原来是这样，”库洛洛点点头，若有所思地说，“丧失自主能力和你的能力有关系，你记得住院是从做梦变频繁开始的？”  
是这样的吗？  
我努力回想了一下，已经太久没有想起那个时候的事情了，突然有一天开始，我家的人就总是用那副担心的眼神看我，后来就把我送到了那家医院，后来我听说，那整个医院里其实只有我一个病人。  
我还记得库洛洛给我下了安眠药。  
“非常有趣的能力啊……”库洛洛伸手过来，碰到了我的手。我原本有些模糊不清的手因为触碰有了更确切的实体，他一边细研究我手上的细节，一节一节，从这个关节摸到下个关节，一边饶有兴致地说，“做得很真，但又和你本来的样子不太一样，我们现在是在你的梦里吗？不……应该是现实，但细节已经不一样了，如果不仔细观察的话可能看不出来，你能影响现实世界的样子？  
“可惜，如果使用能力会导致行动能力的丧失，偷来也没什么用处了。”  
“能力？”  
看起来库洛洛似乎认为我这些噩梦是某种能力导致的，不知道他是从哪来的这个想法？我看到他合起了原本拿在手上的那本带有手掌印的书，这本书我以前也见过，但他是从什么时候开始把它拿在手上的？  
“念能力。不，也可能不是吗？偷不到也许不是因为条件没有达成，而是因为质性的不同？”库洛洛说着，站了起来，在房间四处走了走，拿起屋里的书翻了翻，“书变了，但内容是正确的。嗯，不知道你这个能力的影响范围是多少？能控制细节架构吗？还是说，都是在无意识中完成的？他们把你放在那种地方，看起来是相当的宝贝啊……”  
他回头看了我一样，表情轻松，但我突然觉得他看我的眼神就好像在看一件物品，我感觉自己好像在被估值，这让我有种奇妙的快感。我尽情地享受着他的这种注意力，他手上微凉的温度还留在我的手背上。我坐在床上，不知道自己穿着什么样的衣服，但我知道此时我是可以走动的。我下了床，把那个熟睡的我留在原处，跟着库洛洛在房间四处走来走去，木地板踩在脚底下感觉很舒服，库洛洛书架上的书很多，地上也有不少，整间屋子都被淹没在了书和古玩的海洋之中。  
我像一个潜水者，漫无目的地穿行其间，有些深海鱼我从未见过，但我也不会贸然伸手去碰它们，打扰它们的沉眠。库洛洛则随意得多，他每个房间都走了一遍，一会儿伸手碰碰这个，拿起那个，一会儿又把它们随手丢在一旁。但每个房间我们都没有停留太久，回到客厅的时候库洛洛笑了一下，抓着我的手说：  
“走，出去看看。”

我的确没有想到，库洛洛的目的地竟然只是楼下不远处的咖啡厅。他拿上了一本书，是斯坦贝克的《献给一位未知的神》。我竟然不知道他是什么时候拿起的这本书，我一定又跑神了。  
自从库洛洛把我从医院带出来，我都已经很努力地集中注意力了，但我此时却完全不记得自己是怎么到这里来的，更别提为什么手里还捧着一杯咖啡了。  
“尝尝吧，他家的咖啡还不错。”库洛洛一边随意地翻了一页书，一边说，好像完全不介意我的恍惚。咖啡杯是微烫的，我有些犹豫地把手放在杯子上面。  
碰到了。  
我确实碰到了杯子，瓷面光滑的触感，鲜明的温度，我凑到杯沿，利用口腔内和咖啡液体表面气压的压差将一部分液体带到了口中，我从来没喝过咖啡，医院里不提供这样的饮食，小的时候家人不让我喝，说是容易流失钙质。  
咖啡的味道很难描述，我以前也说过我不是什么诗人，只能用大白话勉强描述一下，味道有点苦，但很香，我应该会喜欢这种味道。  
这是我第一次在梦里有这样的体验，碰到杯子，甚至喝到东西，库洛洛真是一个神奇的人，是他做了什么吗？  
我们坐在靠窗的位置，这个场景让我想起了我第一次梦到他的时候。那个时候他在一个全是石头搭起来的小镇，外面在下雨，窗户正对着一座桥。  
“这是他的第三本书，也是最难写的一本。”  
库洛洛抬起头来看了看我。  
“的确，他用了五年左右才写完。”他把书合上，看着我。  
“我记得他在里面写了不少关于‘所有物’的概念，”我又啜了一口咖啡，不知道自己为什么突然开始聊起斯坦贝克的事情，也许和咖啡里的某种成分有关，“什么东西属于什么，一个东西、一块地可以属于某个人，但却不受那个人的掌控。”  
“也许是因为那个人没能接受那件东西。”  
库洛洛的回答让我有些意外，更意外的是我居然听懂了他的意思。如果一个人接受了属于他的东西的一切状态，就不会因为某种突变而产生无法掌控的意外感。  
过了一会儿，他又翻开那本书开始看，我则有一下没一下地喝着咖啡，这个梦太过真实，以至于我都要开始怀疑我是不是真的可以下床行走了。  
“库洛洛。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们是来干什么的？”  
库洛洛这次没有把目光从书上移开，而是淡淡地回了一句在等人。  
就在这时，我看到一个金色头发的青年走进了咖啡馆，他推开门的时候还带进了一阵冷风，现在毕竟还是冬天。  
他走到了我们面前，眨了眨眼睛，看着我的方向，然后开口说：  
“唉，团长，你带了个什么出来？”


	6. 第六夜

我记得……  
你知道吗？我总说我记得什么，我记得我做了一个梦，我记得我看了一本书，我记得谁说了什么，或者我记得今天吃了几顿饭。但我又在说什么呢？记忆这种东西宛如梦境，既暧昧又模糊不清，掺杂在其中的何止不切实际的幻想和诗性的滤镜，那不过是清醒的梦，是白天的梦。  
我记得，君特·道格拉斯有一本叫《潦倒岁月》的小说，其中的一个角色受到了某位哲学家的影响，总把没煮透的土豆称为“遗忘了存在的马铃薯”。土豆没煮熟，它就遗忘了自己的存在，虽说这句话有不少人类中心的嫌疑，毕竟土豆不一定认为自己该是熟的，但这也揭露了不少问题。  
首先它告诉我们，存在主义是导致现代人不好好说话的一大元凶，当哲学语言与日常语言混杂，必将出现令人昏头脑涨的惶惶之感，但究其本因，不过是以日常语境去解读哲学的必然结果。土豆，作为土豆，其“存在”是缺少了任何一个特质都不得成立的。  
其次，既然它，以未熟之躯忘却了自身的存在，那我，记得众多无中生有的东西，又算什么呢？  
也许时间过去了太久，你已经有些不记得了，又或许你才刚读完上一章，脑中还依稀有个模糊的印象。想一想吧，我说过的话，是否也这土豆像一样荒谬而虚无，一如我的生活，一如我本身。  
上一章的开篇不久，我说到了柏拉图，柏拉图认为知识便是回忆。而人，无需去外界寻求真理，只需看向自己的内心——我不赞同，但是——我确实拥有了类似的体验。  
医生不让我看书。  
那我又是从哪里记得这些的呢？  
我又是从哪知道，我曾经十分擅长阅读的呢？  
当这些东西只是在我的脑海里，我尚且可以认为它们只是我的幻想，是我捏造出来的，白日中如梦般的回忆。为我身体上的缺陷寻求些许安慰，一种自.慰式的补足。  
但当你生活中出现了另一个人类的时候，当你发现那个人竟然不是你梦中之人的时候，这一切自欺欺人的表象都将如期崩塌。  
也许我精神上的确很混乱，也许真如医生所说，我不该思考，也不该阅读，但我还是愿意和库洛洛聊天，或者听他说话，或者看他愿意给我看的书。  
同样的，我也愿意跟着他出来。

“唉，团长，你带了个什么出来？”

说出这句话的人，人们称他为侠客。我暂且承认他是一个叫侠客的个体，但我对他看我的方式并不太满意。和库洛洛相处的过程中，这类情况从未出现，我也从未被强制性地认识到那早就被我盖上了一层幕布的现实。我更愿意相信此时的我才是真实的。  
即使真实的我还躺在床上，一动不能动。  
“这一团……”侠客指着我的方向，用手画出一个轮廓，那大概是我的轮廓，“是什么？是念能力吗？”  
我看向自己的双手。这双手在我的眼中与库洛洛的手并无两样，只是更小一些，更瘦一些，因为长期在病房居住泛出隐隐的苍白。我看向玻璃倒影中的自己，苍白的脸，黑色的头发，眼窝深陷，但该有眼睛的位置，还是有一对黑色眼睛的。  
“我带她出来散散步。”库洛洛说，“侠客，你有注意到什么不同吗？”  
“她？原来还有性别的吗？唔……”名为侠客的人出现了苦苦思索的表情，他环顾四周，突然恍然大悟。  
“这家店。”他说，“这家店变得不一样了。”  
“总得来说，我们在她的梦里。”库洛洛说，“来，我带你见见她本人。”  
库洛洛抓起了我的手，把我的手放到了侠客的手里，然后他那双碧绿的眼中仿佛淌过了一条溪流，从一端较深的绿色，绕过中间的弧形，滑动一圈，又从较浅的那一端离去。之后，就好像看进一汪翠绿的潭水一般，我在他的眼中看到了自己的影子。  
“啊，真的呢，是一个女孩子。”  
一个女孩子，我想，我甚至不知道自己今年多大，能不能称得上是一个“孩子”，我总觉得我好像已经活了很久，又时而觉得自己仿佛昨日才刚刚出生。  
我看向库洛洛，不知道他能不能看出我的无助。  
库洛洛笑了一下，我果然还是很喜欢看到他笑的样子，看到他笑起来我就感觉很开心，无论是什么样的笑容——但我最喜欢他对着我笑的时候。  
“哎呀哎呀哎呀……”侠客发出揶揄的笑声，“团长，她好像很喜欢你呢。你多冲她笑一笑。”  
库洛洛看着我，我总觉得他好像不在看一个人，但这次也不像在看一个物品了，他看我的眼神好像在看一只小狗。  
然后他又笑了：“她在这方面是比较直白。”  
“你从哪把她搞来的呀，团长。”  
“唔，”库洛洛一只手抚上了嘴唇，露出了思考的模样，然后说：“保密。”

于是平日里会来照顾我的人又多了一个。侠客照顾人的方式和库洛洛不太一样，他不怎么帮我擦身体，也不怎么认真帮我准备食物，但是却很乐于和我聊天。我怀疑他是想从我面瘫的脸上变出不同表情来，但很可惜，他的努力失败了。  
那天出去之后我的记忆就停留在了“保密”二字上，等我再一睁眼，又变回了躺在库洛洛房间里的床上。我才发现原来他不怎么住在这里，有的时候他一连好几个星期都不会来，侠客这个时候会代他维持我的生命。不管怎么说，即使照顾得不好，这里的生活也比医院里有趣得多。侠客会讲他平时遇到的事，我从他的讲述中得出了一个结论，就是这个人控制欲很强，而且极度自我中心。  
强到什么程度呢？他会在我身上插上天线，然后奇迹般的，我那瘫痪的躯体就能行动了。他操控我自己给自己清洗身体，自己吃饭，然后在旁边像看动物园里的动物一样看着我。但说实话，我心里是很感激他的。我做梦也没想到能再一次用自己的身体站起来。  
但是如果他要让我说话就很难了，这种时候他会在我的饭里面下安眠药，在我入睡之后和“梦里的我”讲话（这一点倒是和库洛洛如出一辙，但大多数时候库洛洛都会等我自然入睡之后再来找我聊天），毕竟我只能在做梦的时候才像正常人一样说话、行动。  
有的时候他会尝试用天线控制我做出不同的表情，然后用手机拍下来给我看。那些表情大多僵硬可怖，没有什么好看的，但他倒乐此不疲。  
不过，和侠客相处的时间长了，我真的很想念库洛洛。侠客实在是太烦了。


	7. 第七夜

“准备好了吗？走吧。”  
库洛洛又恢复了那副模样，他穿上了衬衫和半长的外套，头顶上围了一圈绷带，遮住了额头中央的十字。他的语气随和，好像他不是要带我这么一个毫无自理能力的患者长期外出一样。  
“放心吧，我不会推着轮椅带你出去的。”  
这意思大概是说，他要让我在“沉睡”的状态下出门。

 

侠客照顾了我一段时间之后，库洛洛终于在某个晴朗的早晨回来了。这次他回来的时候整个人的氛围又变得有些不同，我却总觉得这似乎是应该的。回来时他带了一条连衣裙，说是有人不要了，就顺便给我拿了回来，虽然我不知道给我这样的人穿连衣裙有什么意义。  
人的衣服就像戏服，穿上的瞬间能帮助你快速进入角色。你穿校服你就是学生，穿病号服就是病人。便服就更像是一种自我主张的对外宣言，让别人一目了然地知道你是谁、你想在别人眼里变成什么样的人。  
穿上这条裙子的我又会变成什么人呢？  
库洛洛只说要带我离开一段时间，却没说多久，我虽然身体不自由，作息却跟普通人是一样的。太阳起来我醒来，太阳落下我睡觉，这势必会给外出造成不少麻烦。  
“这个你也不用担心。”库洛洛笑着说，“我会处理这个问题的。”

 

将人生比喻成舞台的人不在少数，但每个人对舞台的理解又都不太一样。灯光和布景（要写实的还是要写意的？或者，干脆什么都没有？）、如何念词，要疏离式还是浸入式的表演，这些都是悬而不决的问题。  
你看布莱希特主张疏离，举手投足间却尽是情感；阿托尔主张浸入，那炙热的台词却总令人出戏。人活在世是该全情投入，还是理智旁观？这种事情争论多久都没个定论，最后大家还是会妥协，说，既然这样，那我们就左右都要一点，既要情真意切，又要清醒理智。  
这也太强人所难了。  
对于我来讲，无论是热情还是冷漠都来得不够彻底，所以我也不知道该用什么样的情感状态来迎接这件事。  
库洛洛给我换上了连衣裙，喂我喝了安眠药。待我入睡之后，我的“精神”站在他的旁边，半是麻木半是困惑地看着床上那陌生而苍白的生命，然后，看到了库洛洛手上刀尖反射的寒光。  
那把刀很精致，刀刃的部分有着繁复的镂空花纹，通体成铁灰色，形态优美异常，看着就像是会出现在拍卖行里的艺术品。然后，这把精美的凶器划过床上那个人的脖颈，鲜血染红了床和枕头。  
所以我说了，我不知道该用什么样的情感状态来迎接这件事。  
我有自觉，像我这样的身体状态，本来也活不长久。或者，即使我真的能活上个七八十年，我也不会愿意的。  
整日躺在病床上，头脑昏昏沉沉，分不清白昼与黑夜的日子对我毫无吸引力。我还怕疼，每次身体发生剧痛我都恨不得立刻结束生命，但是这一下还是来得太突然了。  
库洛洛是我的恩人，他把我从医院带出来的这段时间可以说是我人生中最快乐的时光，但是现在，他坐在床边，脸上是虚实不定的温柔和期待，他亲手将我杀死了。  
说实话，不疼。  
也许是因为我现在脱离了肉体。  
所以我就这样站在这里，看着那副本就没有什么血色的瘦弱躯体变得更加苍白，苍白和氧化的鲜血对比，这一画面强烈地刺激着我的视网膜，让床上的那个人看起来更加陌生。这个瞬间，我站在这里，仿佛不是在观看自己的死亡，而是在看马拉之死。  
当然，我和马拉没有太多共同点，首先，我不革命，其次，我不是躺在浴缸里；不过有一点我们一样，我们都有皮肤病。只不过他的是要泡在药水里，我的则是要经常翻身。  
当然了，库洛洛也不是夏洛特·科黛。  
有多少人能拥有这样的体验？  
像一个舞台底下的观众一样，观看自己的死亡。  
我不知道自己是该冷眼旁观，还是该激动愤慨，甚至悲伤？  
但我只觉得惊异、陌生。  
终于，它不再是一个活着的人类，变成了一具死气沉沉的尸体，这个房间也不再是临时造就的病房，而是成了一座安静的坟墓。  
我的坟墓。

 

库洛洛回头看了看我，然后笑了一下。  
“果然。”  
果然什么？  
“你果然还在。”  
我不知道该说什么。  
“没事。”他说，“不用强求。”  
然后库洛洛就这样安静地看着我，像是想从我的脸上找到什么，找到某种痕迹。  
我恍惚地望进他漆黑的眼睛，我在那双眼睛里看不到自己。我不能够被光折射，已经再也不能了。以后的任何一天，任何一个时刻，我都不会再在别人的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
或是镜子、或是水面、或是一切能够反光的东西。  
我将再也看不到自己的脸。  
这就是死亡。我想道。

 

外面春光和煦，我跟在库洛洛身边，天边开始聚集了一些云层，云层从西边一路追过来，在阳光的照射下开始掉起了雨点，密集成行地自天而降。  
已经开始入春了。  
街道上行人纷纷撑起了雨伞，不知道为什么这里的人用的雨伞大多是透明的，但我不得不承认，透明的雨伞在这种天气用还真的挺合适，看起来很漂亮。  
还记得刚“出院”的时候还是冬天，我原以为我不会忘记那种寒风刺骨的感觉，但现在一切都变得很模糊，我伸出手放在雨里，雨滴穿透了我的手，就像光穿过水面那样，我就像个不太好用的棱镜，只能反射出不带色彩的光来。  
这就是终结吗？  
我真的已经死了吗？  
那么，现在的我又是什么？  
我还会再死一次吗？  
如果说，世间唯一“真实”的东西就是死亡，那我刚才的死可真不够意思，让我一点真实的感觉都没有。非要说的话，只让我觉得荒诞。  
我会像现在这样，一直存在着，直到这个世界不复存在吗？  
这些问题在我的脑海中盘旋不定，飘在库洛洛的衣角后面，就像慢慢跟着他前进，却不知道目的地在哪里的我，我和这些疑问彼此相伴，谁也不知道该把对方怎么办。  
也许，这些也终归只是无解……


	8. 第八夜

我死了。  
所以我没有必要再谨遵医嘱，可以看绘本以外的书了，我甚至可以走动了，也不再需要插胃管或者导尿管，但我还是没办法进食，不过，这种时刻，进食真的有那么重要吗？  
记得有个生物学家曾经说，无论多么高贵有修养，人类其实都不过是一根十米长的食道而已。人类所有其他通过进化而得的东西——大脑、腺体、器官、肌肉、骨骼——都是围绕食道而修建的额外设施。虽然有些夸张，但不无道理，进食是帮助大多数生物维持活力的方式。  
世界上蛆和蠕虫的数量远比人类要多得多，它们也不过是包裹了一层肌肉的食道而已。  
但是我不需要进食，不需要维持生命，因为……  
我死了。  
我应该感到开心，或者自由，我不再被那副无用的躯壳束缚，可以去我想去的任何地方，做任何想做的事情。  
库洛洛带我来的这个地方很美，是个有着蜜色石墙的小镇，镇中心有一条河流穿过，河流两旁的石楼多是商铺，有的在卖工艺品，有的在卖蜂蜜茶。  
他笑着看我，问我要不要尝尝，他明知道我喝不了东西，他太坏了。  
“是吗？”他反问，好像不太相信我的话一样。  
难道我还不知道我自己的状况吗？  
这个地方真的很美，不像任何我曾经见过的地方，晴天里太阳明晃晃地照着，溪水映出了坐在岸旁的人们，库洛洛在其中一把长椅上坐下，示意我坐在他旁边，我照做了。  
但是，我死了。  
我不知道我现在是谁，甚至是什么。以前名字对我不重要，现在我更不需要它。我不知道我会以这种状态存在多久，这种“自由”还会持续多久。我不知道，接下来会发生什么。  
我不知道，我该感到开心，还是害怕。  
漫长而痛苦的生，和永恒的死，到底哪一个才更可怕？  
但是这些似乎都不是问题的关键，因为就在我望着流动的溪水和水中倒影晃神的时刻，忽然发现水中映着的人影似乎有些熟悉。  
坐在我们对面开心地和着蜂蜜茶的人，正是我的家人。  
他们似乎很开心。  
这个时候我忽然明白过来了，库洛洛带我来这里并非毫无缘由，我抬头看向他漆黑的双眼时，发现他也在看我。  
“怎么样？”他问我。  
什么怎么样？  
“看到他们。”库洛洛说，“他们早就把你忘在脑后了，不是吗？”  
我不知道库洛洛这么问的目的何在，但我只是摇了摇头，我不太在意。  
对于家人来讲，我的存在只会让他们心中充满负担——负担、愧疚、厌恶，要支持一个这样的病人，对谁来讲都不是容易的事，他们能开心是好事，我为什么会对此有什么看法呢？  
库洛洛用一种充满探究的表情看着我。  
这个表情我似乎在哪里见到过，那天我第一次在梦里见到库洛洛·鲁西鲁，他为了证明自己的观点，踩死了一只蚯蚓。  
我似乎听到了自己即将发出的声音，但是我没有声带，我是怎么发出这个声音的呢？我听见自己那半卡在喉咙里的呼声，然后我看到了闪光，小镇的平静被突然打破，静谧中突然的爆破声和我没能发出来的声音混杂在一起，河对面燃起了火光，一时间到处都是慌乱逃窜和放声尖叫的人群，我发现自己逆着人流的方向过了河，库洛洛缓缓跟在我身后，原先坐着我的家人的地方现在只剩下了几具焦黑的尸体。  
远处，传来了警车的鸣笛声。  
我蹲下，想拾起其中一人的手，但是我的手直直地穿过了他的身体，就好像我们之中有一个是真实的，有一个是虚幻的，而虚幻永远无法触及真实。  
我喜欢库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
库洛洛是个真实的人，不是存在于我梦中的角色，他把我从暗无天日的牢狱中解救了出来，虽然他的名字有点奇怪，但是他的眼睛很好看，声音很好听，而且，他从来没有对着我做出过一次嫌弃的表情。  
这一点连我的家人都做不到。  
但是我的家人也死了。  
我们都是被库洛洛·鲁西鲁杀死的。  
库洛洛站在我的旁边，我能感觉到他的视线停留在我的身上，研究我现在的反应，我知道我已经死了，我不再拥有肉体，这意味着人类情绪激动的时候条件反射式产生的生理性盐水并不会出现在我的身上，但是我感觉好像有什么湿乎乎的东西糊在我的脸上。  
“你在哭。”库洛洛说，他用的是肯定句。虽然我不知道他凭什么判断一个幽灵是否在哭泣。  
人类对杀戮有着两种极端的情感。这枚硬币的两面，一边写着厌恶，一边写着热爱，人的道德会被这两种截然相反的冲动撕扯成碎片。  
更早的时候人对谋杀并没有像现在这样排斥，一言不合拔刀相向也是很正常的事情，杀戮是自然赋予我们的本能，但慈爱也是，两者都是种群赖以生存的工具。  
就像，我们吃下肚的，还有我们自己，也不过都是一堆物质一样。  
但是库洛洛却两种都没有，他既不厌恶也不热爱，这份杀戮对于他来讲只是一个实现目的的手段，他杀掉我，杀掉我的家人时，就像是在做一个研究，眼中留下的只有好奇。  
像孩童一样残忍的好奇心。  
知识藏在邪恶的蛇果中，好奇的人类将它服下，当第一次智慧的曙光降临世间，人便再也停不下探索的脚步，知识是无可回避的，它只能推进、推进、再推进，前方是一片无人知晓的迷雾。  
然后，我眼前的景象开始变换，仿佛按下了倒退键一样，炸毁的人和房屋恢复如初。  
一切恢复原样的那一瞬间，我似乎在库洛洛的眼底看到了惊异。  
我的家人正坐在桌前喝茶聊天，我就站在他们面前，我的姐姐扭过头来，看向我的方向，眼里充满了迷惑。  
姐姐的目光穿过了我，她看不到我，就像我们家的其他人也看不到我一样，因为我已经死了。  
我总在心里提醒自己这个事实，我好像总是会忘记。

“先生，您有事吗？”她问库洛洛。  
“请问，你有一个正在住院的妹妹吗？”  
她脸上的困惑更浓了：“什么？没有啊？”  
库洛洛微笑着摇了摇头：“抱歉，可能是我记错了。”  
原来，他们不是我的家人。

库洛洛带着我离开，我这才发现原来侠客一直跟在我们身后，库洛洛问侠客，记不记得刚才发生了什么，侠客说：  
“刚才你不是去和那边那桌人打了个招呼吗？说起来，他们是谁？唉，团长，我不知道你为什么要叫我跟着你来，我看你已经把那个小姑娘杀了，就那么放在那里没问题吗？”  
库洛洛若有所思地看了看侠客，又看了看对面。  
“没事了，你可以走了。”  
侠客又抱怨了几句，然后离开了，库洛洛一直坐在我们原来坐的那张长椅上，我沉默地坐在他旁边，随着天色越来越暗，河边的人也越来越少，暮色照在河岸上，照在库洛洛的眼睛里，他一直在望着对面沉思，却忽然转过头来看我，不知道是不是因为阳光的原因，他的眼神里有种让人陌生的疯狂，不知不觉中，他抓住了我的一只手，我抽不出来。  
“无视生死，”他喃喃地说，“无视时间，空间，随意揉捏现实的模样……突然出现的医院，并不存在的家人……死后继续存在的神迹……你到底是谁呢？不……哈哈……我在骗谁呢？这个问题的答案，似乎只有一个……”  
然后我听到他用几乎是温柔的声音对我说，  
从今天开始，上帝已死。


	9. 第九夜

在我的故事中，我总是会发现自己回到某些曾经发生过的瞬间。  
比如，有的时候，在我从上一个梦境中醒来，还未进入下一场梦境之中的时候，我会以为自己还躺在那个医院里。待会儿护士就会来通过鼻饲管帮我喂食早餐、擦拭身体、翻身，防止褥疮的进一步恶化。我几乎可以闻到病房里消毒水、被搅拌器打碎的早餐和我自己夜晚排泄物混杂在一起的味道。然后，等我醒来的时候，我会发现自己躺在库洛洛家里的床上，旁边是侠客的笑脸或者正在看书的库洛洛，有的时候他们会跟我问早。  
然而此时，我们并排坐在夕阳照耀下的长椅上，对面是贯穿小镇的波光粼粼的河水，天空染成了一片鲜红，然后库洛洛说：  
“弥赛亚降临，是为了替世人受苦吗？”  
我觉得库洛洛也许是一个疯子，或者是一个狂人，如若不是这二者中其一，那他就只能是一个傻子，因为只有这三种人会对宗教产生如此不切实际的妄想和复杂的情结，竟让他将我的死亡与上帝的死亡划上等号。  
基督教国家的流行文化里有一首歌，叫One of Us，里面的主唱一遍又一遍地复问，what if God is one of us，上帝会不会是我们中的一员，像你我一样的普通路人？以这样的方式替我们尝遍世间疾苦？这样的话，我们每个人都是一片上帝的碎片，散落在人间大地上。  
但是，显然库洛洛想说的并不是这种时下流行的泛神论，他脑子里想的似乎完全是一种别的东西，他似乎对自己的话坚信不疑，以为我和那个创造了这个世界的，连名字都不能说的家伙有什么亲密的联系，他这次真的误会得很严重。  
况且我虽然死了，但我死之前是有鼻子的，我不是You Know Who。  
比起成为救世主或者上帝，我更关心我自己的意识和精神健康问题。  
道格拉斯亚当斯在他的第二本还是第三本（《宇宙尽头的餐厅》和《生命宇宙和一切》，我个人更倾向于这是第三本里的剧情）银河系漫游指南里面塑造了一个人物，这个外星人不小心在一次意外中获得了永恒的生命，但他这个种族并不是一个永生的种族，那之后他生活在令人绝望的无聊之中，他把世界上所有的电影都看了不下上万次，所有值得一读的书都读了上千次，天才诞生的速度永远比不上他的阅读速度，简而言之，他无聊得快要死了。  
和这种外星人一样，人也并不是生来就拥有无限生命的物种，我们不甘寂寞的意识大概永远不会适应永恒的生命，人死了之后还能再死一次吗？  
我的灵魂，我的意识，会像现在这样，一直存在下去吗？  
“告诉我，”他说，“这就是你为什么会剥夺自己的感官与行动能力吗？”  
为什么？为了替世人受苦？不，我觉得不是的，库洛洛。  
他之前说了不少话，但我怎么也集中不了注意力。我的注意力就像真空中的粒子，沸腾而动荡不安，里面汹涌的波动忽左忽右，向着宇宙的四面八方扩散，消弭在冷寂的虚空之中。  
但我仍记得一些片段，在某一个特定的时刻，他说我所在的医院是凭空出现的，整栋楼里只有我一个病人，而当他将我从那里带走之后，那个地方就像出现时一般突兀地消失了。  
“为什么会找上我？”  
一时间，我有些分不清提问者和回答者的身份。忽然间我们身边的场景开始闪烁、变化，我们站在初见时的咖啡馆里，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的雨，雨点打在玻璃上，我竟然在那微弱的反光之中看到了自己的影子。

这里是梦境还是现实？我似乎已经分不太清了。  
但是，区分现实与梦境，真的有那么重要吗？  
我们的头脑永远无法触及真实的表面，意识像粘稠的液体一样淋在形形色色的物体上，将它包裹起来，却无法真正触碰。于是我们不知道事物是否真的有本质，将它的表象一层层剥离、揭开之后，去除了颜色、温度、形态、声音、触感，是否还会剩下一颗名为“真实”的核？  
一个柏拉图的“本质”，一个海德格尔的“存在”，一个康德的“物自体”？  
意识世界只能映射“真实”，无论是眼中所见，耳中所闻，都不过是一份又一份的二手资料，既然人和动物都是如此，那么我们身处的世界真实与否，又真的有那么重要吗？  
博尔赫斯讲过一个故事，有国王命令制图师绘制一幅完美的地图，最终作品精确地覆盖了整片大地，和国家一样大。鲍德里亚在《仿真与拟像》的开篇里说，我们其实早就已经生活在这张博尔赫斯的地图里了，我们周围的世界不是真实的世界，而是真实世界的拟像。  
尤其是此处，真实与虚幻早已互相交融，难分彼此。  
我看着库洛洛，他安静地看着我，周围的人静止在原地，时间流逝的幻觉已经不复存在于此。  
流动的茶水凝固在空中，思维的句子形成了一半，话语的音节破碎在空气中，漂浮的微尘、碰撞的餐具，戛然而止的音乐。  
我是在做梦，我想。  
但是死人会做什么样的梦呢？  
无论我是否身处梦境，我都知道，我是一个人类，而不是什么“弥赛亚”或者“上帝”，或者其他库洛洛断言我是的东西。  
我是一个正在做梦的普通人，一个关于改变和死亡的梦。  
现实长线中微不足道的一点。

忽然，我周身的世界开始充满耀眼的色彩，物体与物体的边界开始模糊，库洛洛仿佛意识到了不对，伸手来抓住我的手，我还穿着他送给我的连衣裙，但是他的手穿过了我的手，就像毛笔穿过浸满颜料的水，他的手中具现化出了我第一次见他时也见过的书，我这时才发现他早就关上了门和窗，召唤出了几条白色的游鱼，它们在房间里肆意游动，穿梭在完全静止的人群中，然后，终于，游向了我。


	10. 第十夜

听说诗龙要用正确的手才能写出真正优秀的作品来。  
至少传说雕龙戏尔得衮斯特在书乡市的地底迷宫里时，影皇（或者该用他自己的话，叫纸夸父）就是这么告诉他的。只有用正确的手写作的时候，奥姆洪流才能真正贯穿诗龙的身体，正确的手也能让泉涌的文思和书写的速度相匹配，不会让跟不上思维速度的手成为创作的阻碍。  
对了，看到这里你可能会觉得一头雾水，什么是诗龙？什么是书乡市？什么又是影皇？这些都是查莫宁大陆的居民，那个世界和这里不太一样。啊，这么解释可能也不太清楚，换个说法可能会更好理解一点，如果你想了解查莫宁大陆，就要去看一本叫《梦想之城》的书，或者《巫魔师》也是不错的选择，在你们那里这些书都是一个叫瓦尔特·莫尔斯的德国作家写的。  
不过我不写书，也不是作者，所以说不好库洛洛的念鱼吃掉的是不是我的“写作手”。  
念鱼吃掉了我的右手，它开始发光，被它啃掉的我的手臂也开始发光，接着，库洛洛也开始发光。这一系列不可思议的事情接二连三地发生，我脑中能给出的最合理的解释就是，库洛洛的念鱼吃掉了我灵魂的一部分能量，然后这个能量又通过念鱼去到了库洛洛的身上。  
他脸上的表情终于不再游刃有余，我的能量似乎让他受到了一定的冲击，光芒消散之后，他合上了手里的书，开始一步一步地接近我。  
我被咬掉的右手还在发光，光像下雪或者下雨一样，一点一点地从手臂的尽头向着地板滴落，很快，地板上就聚起了一小潭发光的液体。  
库洛洛拾起了我垂下的右臂，我低头看他的手，他的手很好看。他就这样，轻轻地托起我的手臂，仿佛在问我有什么感觉。  
他脸上没有表情，只是对我投以了探究的目光。  
我不知道该怎么回应，因为我明明已经死了，被念鱼咬到的时候我也没有感觉，但是当他合上书的那一瞬间，我感受到了此生感受到过的最可怕的疼痛。  
我第一次看到库洛洛皱起了眉头。  
我觉得库洛洛似乎有些不高兴，不知道他原本抱了什么样的期待，我在他的脸上看到了厌恶和疯狂的杂糅，那一个瞬间我以为他要把我撕成碎片。  
但是他没有。  
他又翻开了手上的那本书，这一次脸上什么表情都没有，他翻到了某一页，然后另一只没有拿书的手上开始聚集一种能量，那个能量包裹了我的伤口，我终于不再往地上滴落光点了。  
我的形态又恢复了完整。也是，毕竟我早就不是一个活着的生物了，缺胳膊少腿都不算什么。  
周围的景色不再静止，咖啡馆消失不见，我们回到了小河边，天已经完全暗了下去，这地方污染少，抬头还能看见星星。

 

那次事件之后，库洛洛似乎放弃了攻击我——或者更准确地说，是杀死我的打算。他大部分时候都对我视而不见，但偶尔我会觉得他的话是说给我听的。比如有一次他抢走了一家大教堂的古籍，神职人员追过来的时候他愣是冒出了一句你们的上帝已经死了，不知道的人要以为他是神经病，或者尼采看多了。  
有的时候我觉得他也挺惨的。因为显然，除了他以外的所有其他人都不能再看到我，而自从他把我杀掉之后，侠客也开始渐渐地忘记曾经有过我这么一个人。现在就剩下库洛洛，如果他跟别人说起这件事，或者开始跟我说话，多半会被人觉得脑子不正常，但他可能也不是很在意。  
总的来讲，我发现库洛洛不能算是严格意义上的好人，但是他似乎也没有那么坏，当然这个坏要看你的评定标准，按照世间的准则来看，似乎的确是坏的。  
比如后来我才知道，原来他是一个盗贼团伙的头领，他们干过不少招人恨的事情。不过作为团长的库洛洛和平日里的他的确不太一样，有的时候我都要怀疑他是不是人格分裂了。  
其实说了这么多，不知道你是不是和库洛洛一样有个问题想要问我，至少他的确是问了，他问我，为什么是他。  
我已经死了，我的凶手却好像自己才是那个备受困扰的人一样，一本正经地问我这个问题。  
其实这个问题很好回答。我已经死了，本来可以用灵魂的姿态在世界的任何角落飘荡，想去哪就去哪，至于能看到我、和我交流的人，既然有库洛洛一个，就肯定还会有别人，更何况我其实并不是非常需要和他人的交流。  
如果那个人不是库洛洛的话。  
所以你看，这个问题的答案其实很简单，为什么是他，为什么我不离开，为什么我要放任这个荒诞的梦境继续下去。  
因为，我喜欢库洛洛。  
所以我才一直跟着他。  
虽然他杀了我，也杀了很多其他无辜的人。  
有的时候我不知道自己是怎么想的，可能人的第一印象真的很重要，第一次见到他的时候我就知道他不会是一个温柔的人，但他却是一个没有偏见的人，至少，距离真正的没有偏见已经很接近了。  
他对我的回答报以略带讽刺的笑容，没有说话。我知道，如果你想不到该说什么的话，这么做总是没错的，既可以显得自己不落俗套，又可以让别人心神不定地猜测你的想法。虽然，我觉得的库洛洛的考虑可能和我的不一样。  
他喜欢单独行动，有一个我这样缀在后面的家伙，对他这样一个喜欢独处的人可能不太友善，所以大部分时候他都把我当成空气，自顾自地看书或者徘徊，往往这种时候我都在看他。  
他肯定知道。  
这样肯定很难受吧，我不得不感慨，库洛洛是一个很能忍耐的人。  
可能你会想问，既然我喜欢库洛洛，为什么不能给他一点清净，有点眼力见，自己赶紧滚蛋？  
不过我只是喜欢他而已，不太在乎他是不是真的开心。  
而且说实话，看到他不开心的样子，我其实还……挺开心的。  
他可能也知道吧，所以之前他才会问我，为什么是他。  
这么多人里，为什么能在梦中遇到我的是他，为什么现在还要一直跟着他，虽然这其中有不少环节都是库洛洛主动去实施，才会导致如今的局面，但是……  
其实，从第一天见到他开始我就在想了。  
这是一个拒绝不了谜题的人。而且他踩死了一只蚯蚓，他是一个会用行动证明自己的人。所以我才会找上他，才会让他不断地去尝试破解这个谜题，让他一步一步，陷入今天的境地。  
这样，库洛洛·鲁西鲁便失去了自由。


	11. 第十一夜

活着的时候，人有三分之一的时间在睡觉。  
如果人的平均寿命是八十年，那么用来睡觉的时间就是二十六年。这二十六年的人生，是属于梦的人生。  
这份人生经历地位并不比其他的经历更低，至少对我而言是这样的。作为一个常年卧床、无法自理的病人，我唯一真实的人生便是在梦中。听说在彩色电视出现之前人的梦都是黑白的，让我不禁好奇在有黑白电视之前人的梦是什么样的。  
起初，我的梦就像你们的梦一样，有冒险，有恐怖，有焦虑，很偶尔的时候也有快乐。无论好梦还是噩梦，我都喜欢，反正哪种都比我白天清醒时的生活要更好。  
再后来，我即便是在做梦的时候，也变成了一个不能参与剧情活动的旁观者。我梦里的人既看不见我，也听不见我，梦里的事物穿手而过，就好像我不存在一样。  
就像现在的我一样。  
自从开始做这样的梦之后，我的头便会时不时地发生剧痛。我很讨厌疼痛，所以我也只能跟着开始讨厌做梦。我厌恶自己的人生，厌恶自己的生活，但我已经不能再逃到梦中世界去了。

死亡是梦境开始与现实混淆的地方。  
死人不需要睡觉，或者说，我不需要睡觉。所以我可以看着别人睡觉。但是我又不是活着的人，梦的世界和现实的世界对我来讲都是一样的。  
所以我走进了库洛洛的梦里。  
我在阴郁的森林里徘徊，找到了一些仿佛来自库洛洛的东西：前几天拿走的象牙根附、黑树枝上白蛇的尸体、泥地里爬过的蜘蛛。  
是他首先破坏了梦和现实的界线。他从我的梦里跑出来，把我带到了他的现实之中，我想他大概想不到最后竟会发展成这样，但他怎么也不肯告诉我。我只能进他的梦里来找蛛丝马迹，他知道什么，知道多少？他猜到了吗？  
他以为我是这个世界的神，他误会了。  
我不是神，我只是一个普通的人，一个正在做梦、又无法从噩梦中逃离的普通人。  
我那时大概是死了。  
死在自己的病床上，肌肉萎缩到整个人佝偻得仿佛一个老人，他们说我走得很安详，只有我自己知道，我有多么痛苦。那天我的家人不在医院，天黑着，外面很冷。我曾有过更好的人生，那个时候我还没有得病，还没有丧失生命的尊严，我喜欢的很多事情你们也喜欢，但我也有一些不为人知的爱好。后来我躺在医院里，忘记自己躺了几年，最后的日子里我已经分不清楚记忆的先后了，但这大概是一件好事。

我知道德国，知道波兰，这些你们也应该知道。因为这些国家属于地球，属于我们的世界，属于现实世界。  
这里没有德国和波兰。没有《梦书之城》和诗龙族，没有道格拉斯·亚当斯，却有库洛洛，有侠客，有不存在的医院，有不可思议的能力，有我记忆中的家人。  
我死了，却发现自己竟然还活着。一开始我并没有反应过来，我的记忆还很混乱，我以为自己只是做了又一个和死亡有关的梦。  
我以为我的知识，就像柏拉图说的那样，是先验的，是回忆起来的，却没有想过这也许是来自另一个现实的知识。  
然后我又开始做梦了，我开始梦到未曾见过的人和风景，我梦见了库洛洛。  
我是什么时候发现的呢？  
我能将现实和梦变成同样的东西。  
现实中的我死了，梦中的我却活着。我活在别人的现实中，活在别人的梦中，活在自己的梦中，把自己的梦变成他们的现实。  
奥尔加·托卡尔丘克在《白天的房子，夜晚的房子》中写道：

我们的世界住的是熟睡的人，他们死了，却梦见自己活着。因此世界上的人越来越多，不断有熟睡的死人移居这个世界，他们的数量越来越多，而真正的人，即那种第一次活着的人却显得寥寥无几。在整个混乱的世界上，我们中谁也不知道，也不可能知道自己究竟只是梦见自己活着，还是真正活着。

白天的房子是现实的房子，夜晚的房子是梦的房子，我不知道自己来到这个世界时住进了哪一栋，但是这并不重要。因为这两栋房子对我而言其实是一栋。因为我还是躺在病床上，还是不能动弹，我知道，这家医院不过是前一个梦境留下的疤痕，但却怎么也不消失，我只能在梦中活动……  
在我做的，关于这一个奇妙的、和原来世界不太相同的梦里，我也只能在睡梦中活动。  
我的这个梦被“记忆”束缚了。  
我需要一个人来帮我，帮我从记忆的牢笼中逃脱。  
这个人就是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

我在森林中穿行，跟随库洛洛留下的线索，越往深处走雾色越浓，最后我眼前几乎成了白茫茫的一片。我在其中的一棵树根下发现了一个空洞，于是钻了进去。然后我开始向下坠落，四周一片黑暗，我在坠落中失去了方向感和时间感，但是很快，我就找到了要找的人。  
我落在了库洛洛的身旁。  
他身边也是黑漆漆的一片，要不是脚旁白色蟒蛇的尸体发出了淡淡的荧光，我甚至都看不见他。不知道他的梦是不是总是这样阴森。  
“这不是我的梦。”库洛洛笑了笑对我说，“从你进来的那一瞬间开始就不是了。”  
但这更不可能是我的梦，我不会梦到这样的东西。  
“真的吗？”库洛洛沉思地看着我，他用手示意了一下自己旁边的位置，似乎是想让我过去，于是我就过去了。“你说得没错。我可能误会了，我们需要谈一谈。”  
我不知道该谈什么。  
“那你为什么要进来我的梦里？”  
我要找一个东西。  
“你要找什么？”  
我要找……我要找什么？  
我想找库洛洛的一个想法，他不告诉我，我不知道他猜到了没有，我想知道。  
“你觉得我知道，但是你不知道？或者你知道，但是不敢确定我知不知道的东西？”库洛洛又笑了，“你知道我为什么不杀你了吗？”  
不知道，因为你已经杀过一遍了？  
“嗯，不对。虽然在念鱼吸收了你的能量之后我就有些怀疑，但在你真的走进我的梦里之后，我知道了。”库洛洛说，“我确实误会你了。我原本以为这个世界，包括我在内，都不过是你做的一场梦。”  
我愣了一下。  
难道不是吗？  
“你身上的能量能被念鱼吸收之后再由我吸收，说明这的确是念力的一种。但是反之，医院、你的家人、甚至你的身体都是‘梦’的产物，不是吗？”  
“你会梦到自己拥有一副无法行动的身体是赖于惯性，但我还不知道你为什么会拥有足以扭曲、甚至改变现实的能力，不过，你的能力本身就和‘梦’有关。真的很神奇，难道你从一开始就只是以念的形态存在吗？还是说，你真正的身体还藏在这个世界的某处……”  
这个人在说什么啊。  
我觉得库洛洛是疯了，他说的这些比他说我是这个世界的神还要夸张。  
“多谢你告诉我。”库洛洛说，“德国和波兰听起来都挺有意思的。”


	12. 第十二夜

一个故事该怎样开头，又该怎样结尾呢？  
写作者面对着空白的稿纸，或者电脑屏幕，笔下的角色可以有这样或者那样的结局。这些亦真亦假的冒险被写下来，被人看到。我们阅读的时候也许感受不到那种面对空白的恐慌：当无限的可能性化作一个确定的事实落在笔头的瞬间，波函数坍缩前的最后一秒，那即将来临的可怖的未知……  
我是我自己故事的创作者。  
如果我的人生可以被称之为一则故事的话。  
我没有想到，在即将离开库洛洛的梦境之前最后一秒，他竟然做了那样一件事。他说他承认我对我自己的评述，承认我认为自己是一个普通人的观点，但与此同时，他语气中充满了嘲讽，他并没有真正放弃他一开始得出的结论。  
他还觉得这个世界是我做的一个梦。  
他是对的。  
库洛洛在梦中将我杀死了两次，第一次消灭了我的肉体，第二次消灭了我的精神。好在我醒来的时候立刻就发现了这一切都不过是一场梦，窗外天光微亮，我病床旁边的闹钟上显示的时间是早上六点四十，距离医院的早饭时间还有一个多小时。  
放在床头柜上的是几本《全职猎人》。前一天晚上我拜托护士帮我翻读了几页，正好停在了友客鑫剧情的那本。果然是日有所思夜有所想，我总觉得自己这一晚上的梦仿佛有一辈子那么长。  
很快，隔壁床铺的几个病友也醒了。这间病房里的病人都丧失了自理能力，不，其实大部分患者连话都说不清楚，像我一样，只能发出像动物般的哼哼声。这里很多病人都患有痴呆症。时间和空间在他们——我们的脑子里都是混乱的，十年前的事情可能发生在昨天，昨天的事情自然完全没有印象。痴呆症患者随时随地都在进行时间旅行，虽然只是在他们自己的脑内。  
护士推着盛早饭的车进来了。这间房里有四张病床，加上我，三个人都丧失了进食能力，只能进行鼻饲。护士把其中一盘早饭端给了还能坐起来吃饭的那个人（她喜欢说话，而且声音洪亮，但是每次你都不知道她是在跟谁说话），剩下的三份（馒头、粥、一些小菜）被依次装进搅拌机加水打碎成糊状，分几管喂给我们。  
早饭之后是护理时间。为了防止褥疮，她要帮我们翻身、清理、甚至按摩。有的时候我觉医护人员的工作实在辛苦，但今天有些令人意外，她到我这里的时候冲我笑了笑，然后告诉我，我有访客了。  
很少会有访客来看我，更不用提是在这么早的时候了，一时间我没有反应过来。我的家人每周会来看我一次，这次来的会是谁呢？我可以拜托他帮我读《全职猎人》吗？  
我的“访客”走了进来，和护士打了招呼。听声音是个不认识的人，性别男，反正肯定不是我爸的声音，他站的角度我看不清，因为我的头动不了，只能等他走到床侧来我才能看见。  
“你好，又见面了。”那个声音夹杂着些许笑意说道。此时我忽然想到了一种可能性，像你也肯定会想到的那样，我的内心十分焦急，但却什么都做不到，因为我动不了。  
护士离开了房间，我不知道该怎么用脑电波留住她。她把我发出的“呜呜”声当作了对客人的欢迎，甚至还夸我今天有礼貌。  
一个合理的推测是，我还在梦里。  
“别激动，”库洛洛笑着安抚道，“你不是在梦里。”  
他终于走到我能看到的地方了，奇怪的是我竟觉得他和我梦中的库洛洛如出一辙，这个世界大概是疯了，因为旁边的桌子上就摆着以他为配角的漫画系列。  
“嗯，”库洛洛坐在了我床边给家属用的小凳子上，“德国和波兰的确挺有意思的，尤其是德国。原来你们还有亲自践行超人哲学的人在，果然不论哪里都有人活在梦中吗？”然后他随手拿起了桌子上的《全职猎人》。“然后，我们又活在你的梦中，虽然你不是这个故事的作者……”他翻了几页，颇不在意地笑了笑，“但又确实是你自己的作者，不是吗？”  
我不知道他在说什么。  
“你真的不知道吗？”库洛洛似乎被勾起了兴趣。他究竟是怎么读出我的脑电波的？“我们之间似乎有某种联系，”似乎是作为对我刚才疑问的回答，他说道，“所以那之后我就来到了这里，这才是你真正身体所在的世界吧？”  
我闭上了自己的眼睛，然后又睁开。  
库洛洛没有消失。  
唉。  
他到底是来干什么的呢？  
库洛洛放下了手里的漫画，耐心地解释道：“我是来道别的。”  
道别？和我吗？  
他点了点头。  
“虽然来看看‘神’所在的世界也蛮有趣，但我还是要回去的。”库洛洛颇为烦恼地说，“还有很多事情等着我去干。”  
干什么？干西索吗？  
听说你把西索干死了，虽然我还没有看到那里。  
“是吗？”库洛洛眨了眨眼，然后低头思考了一下，“不过要真是这样……嗯，我也不是很意外。毕竟他提出了那样的条件……”  
但是，库洛洛，你要怎么回去呢？  
库洛洛笑了起来。  
“这个简单。”他说，“显然，我不是真的来自你那本漫画里的角色。”  
我疑惑地看着他。  
“你是你自己故事的作者，记得吗？”库洛洛说着，“所以，你只要继续睡下去就好了。最好是能一直睡下去呢。”  
“虽然我也很好奇如果把做梦的人杀死，我们那个世界会变成什么样子。但这个可以留到以后再试。”他手中具现化出了一本书，书封上有一个血红的手印。“我就知道这个能力总有派上用场的一天……”  
我的头脑忽然一片浑浑噩噩，眼前库洛洛的形象也扭曲消失了，在我的视野被一片漆黑笼罩之前，我似乎听到了库洛洛对我说的那句话。  
他说“晚安”。

我开始坠落，坠落。  
黑暗的尽头我似乎听到了某种声音，接着，我睁开了眼。  
现实世界在天空和大地交汇的地方，变成了一条线。  
一条简单的线里面凝聚了这世间的一切。人，物体，有形的、无形的。  
天空中乌云密布，雨下个不停，夹杂着暴雨的狂风像海浪一样冲刷那总会汇成线的世间万物，一下又一下。  
我是这条长线中微不足道的一点。  
所以，我怎么也想不明白，我这样毫不起眼的人是怎么引起他的注意力的。

…………  
……

-The End-


End file.
